


Beware the Icy Hand of Retribution

by GachMoBrea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin can control her powers, Established Relationship, F/M, I don't really know myself (to tell you the truth)., Kidnapping, NO Canon Placement, One-Shot, Rescue, SnowBert, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: Julian & Caitlin are 'a thing' (have been dating for a while now), when the blonde is kidnapped by the bad guys of the week. Lady Frost makes an appearance to teach them a lesson about touching her things...--- - --- - ---Warning, the Story is not as epic as the title or the Summary. (They were merely my own prompt that I attempted to fill.)Not apologizing, just explaining.  =)





	

When Barry enters the CCPD, the place is buzzing with activity. He goes straight for the closest detective he can.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Albert has been taken," the detective explains.

'Again?' Barry thinks, but instead asks, "By who? When did this happen?"

"Just a few minutes ago outside," the detective answers as he checks his weapon. "He was tossed into a van by masked men and they drove off."

The detective leaves the room before the CSI can ask another question.

Looking around, Barry lets out a worried sigh.

"Caitlin is NOT going to be happy about this."

* * *

Caitlin is so far beyond happy that the power dampening necklace can barely keep her powers in check after her speedster friend finishes explaining the situation.

"Cisco," she looks to the man and frowns as he jumps at hearing his name. "Track that van and tell me where it went."

"Right, yeah, I was totally doing that," Cisco replies nervously, turning his attention to the computer screen as he types away.

"We'll get him back," Barry assures his friend, holding back the desire to put a hand on her shoulder in case it might make things worse.

"Of course we will," Caitlin replies, but her voice is wispy and her eyes blinking in and out with an odd, blue light.

* * *

Julian wakes to a pounding headache. When he tries to reach his head to alleviate some of the pain, he realizes his hands are bound behind his back. Everything suddenly comes back to him, the van, the men who grabbed him, and being clocked over the head with something.

With a soft grunt, he moves slightly to test out the rest of his body. He's lying on the ground and his legs are free. Other than his head and hands, he seems to be fine.

For now.

Opening his eyes, Julian looks around in an attempt to figure out where he is. It's completely dark. He blinks a few times to make sure his eyes were actually open before resigning himself to the fact he'll have to use his bound hands and throbbing brain to figure out his location.

He doesn't want to call out. Not yet. Not until he has a vague idea of where he is or if he can make a break for it on his own. 

The ground below him is cold with lines hewn into it. When he knocks on it with a knuckle, he concludes that it's metal. He rolls, but only makes it a full rotation before he hits a wall with the same texture as the floor. Rolling in the opposite direction, Julian finds the same type of wall not too far from the other one.

'Shipping container of some sort,' he deduces. The lack of visible holes for breathing is a lawsuit waiting to happen, but perhaps his kidnappers had welded them over or had them covered in another way.

Using the wall to balance himself, Julian gets to his feet. He stands up straight in the container without his head brushing against the top, so the thing was at least tall. Walking as carefully as he can, so as not to alert the kidnappers to his wakefulness, he checks both ends of the container. One side is just like the floors and walls, so it must be the back, but the other is slightly different. The lines are thinner and more concentrated, so it's a garage style opening door. 

Julian is about to test to see if it's unlocked when it opens on its own, sending in a low light that's blinding to his darkness adjusted ones. He steps away from the door, eyes squinted shut against the harshness of the lights as he tries to keep away from whoever's opened the door.

"Thought I heard you moving around," a gruff voice says as steps clang loudly towards the blonde. "If you're up, you're working. Let's go."

Julian's arm is grabbed tightly and he's dragged from the container to the outside world. Warm, summer air hits his face as he breathes through the fear of the unknown. 

He stumbles, still blinded by the lights of wherever they were. He tries to open his eyes as best he can, keeping his head down to focus on his feet and not to stumble on anything. All he manages is to keep upright and that's mainly due to the man still dragging him away from the container to who-knows-where.

They go a few yards, then Julian is shoved through a doorway. He knows this because his shoulder hits it on the way in and his head grazes a knob as he falls to the floor, bound arms making it impossible for him to keep his balance after the shove.

The blonde is hauled to his feet and placed into a metal chair. Someone cuts the ropes on his wrists, then immediately wraps new ones around his chest.

By now, Julian's eyes are finally adjusted enough to see his surroundings. There are three men surrounding him in what looks like an office. All of them are wearing ski masks and carrying a weapon. There's a bulky figure at the door with an automatic rifle strapped across his chest. The one tying him has a shoulder holster with a handgun in it. The third is sitting at a desk beside him, a shotgun lying in his lap like a pet instead of a weapon.

Handgun steps away after finishing his work and moves to stand beside the Shotgun guy.

Unwilling to show his kidnappers fear, Julian straightens in his chair to say, "I hope you realize you've kidnapped a member of the Central City Police Department. You are being hunted down as we speak."

"I am fully aware of who you are, Julian Albert Desmond," Shotgun smiles. "I've been looking for you ever since you left England. Your family will pay a very high price to get you back safely."

Julian breathes through the panic that threatens to rise up in his chest. Barry and his team or the CCPD will find him. He just has to stall until they can make it to him.

"What makes you think that?" he asks, almost honestly. "I left under less than ideal circumstances. They might thank you for getting rid of me for them."

The two standing men laugh as the sitting one leans forward in his chair, lifting the weapon out of his lap as he considers his victim.

"Every parent wants to keep their child safe," Shotgun says. "Lucky for you, the money they will give will make that desire possible."

They put a newspaper in Julian's lap and take a picture. Afterwards, Handgun undoes the ties around the blonde's chest and zip-cuffs his hands behind his back before the bulky figure with the rifle grabs hold of their victim's arm to drag him back out of the room.

Julian gets a good look of an open storage container in the middle of a warehouse full of them before he's shoved into it. He turns as he falls, landing on his right arm hard as he avoids injuring his head again. As his body stills on the ground, the door is closed, enveloping him into darkness once more.

He shifts on the ground until he finds one of the walls and props himself up against it. He had hoped to leave England and all that it contained behind. Even after he was rescued.....Would he be forced to face his family?

The thought sends more fear throughout him than the fact he had been kidnapped for ransom.

* * *

"Got it! Them. Whatever," Cisco turns to his teammates as they look to him. "They tried to do a switch-in-a-tunnel trick, but yours truly has seen that way too many times in movies to be fooled. Besides, they only went from red to white, they didn't even switch models, so they probably took peeled off an outer layer and changed the license plate-"

"Cisco," Joe tries for scolding but ends up with a more of a tired sigh.

"Yeah, sorry, location..." Cisco reads the address of a shipping container warehouse to the others.

"Okay, I'm going," Barry says, then changes into The Flash in an instant. "Tell Caitlin-"

"Tell Caitlin what?" an icy voice says as Killer Frost's look-alike walks into the room. Joe, Cisco, and Barry startle at their friend's transformation. Caitlin's hair is completely white, her lips deep blue, and she's even wearing a leather outfit with a wide neckline to show off her too-pale skin.

"Caitlin?" Barry asks nervously. "Where's your necklace?"

"Relax, Barry," Caitlin smiles at him. "It's still me. Julian and I have been working on tapping into my powers. I wanted to feel like they were mine to control and not the other way around."

"Oh, limey and I are so having a conversation after he's rescued," Cisco says.

Caitlin ignores her fellow scientist to order the speedster, "Take me with you."

"Caitlin, I'm not sure about this," the speedster hesitates.

"I'm not asking, Barry," the woman tells him coldly. "Julian is my boyfriend. You'd want to be there if it was Iris."

After a moments hesitation, Barry nods. "Okay." 

"Dude, seriously?" Cisco asks, but his objection is barely out of his mouth by the time his two friends are gone, taken away in a bolt of lighting. He sighs, looking back to his computer with the hope of finding some sort of camera feed to hack into.

"This is going to either be epic or a disaster," he mumbles, getting to work.

* * *

When The Flash and Lady Frost arrive at the warehouse, there are three armed men sitting in an office together. 

The one with a handgun shouts out at the others as he draws his weapon and Barry goes after it first. The automatic rifle man gets off a few shots before his weapon is taken as well.

Meanwhile, Caitlin lets out a blast of cold air as she approaches the third man who tries to make a break for it.

"Where is Julian Albert?" she asks, lifting a hand that billows out cold air towards her enemy.

"On a ship to Kuwait," the man sneers. "You better run off to the shipping yard if you plan on saving the guy."

"You're lying," Caitlin accuses, her eyes narrowing. "Too bad for you there are others who can answer my question."

The shotgun comes up, but Caitlin freezes the barrel over with ice before it can fire. 

Dropping the frozen weapon, the kidnapper tries to make a run for it again. He's stopped by a row of icicles. 

"Round them up, Flash!" Caitlin orders, an idea forming in her mind.

The speedster grabs hold of the men to bring them into one spot, then runs around them a few times to get them to step towards each other and press their backs together.

Caitlin uses her powers to create an ice prison for the kidnappers, purposely making it too small for them to step forwards and out of their cluster.

Flash stops running to stand beside the female Meta as she approaches the captured men.

"One more time, boys," Lady Frost says coolly. "Where is Julian Albert."

"In one of the containers," the man who had the handgun says nervously. "I'll tell you which one if you let me go!"

"You'll tell me now," the woman counters, lifting her hands to make the prison change shape and shrink. 

The men start pleading and shouting in protest as they're forced down to crouch together, backs still pressed against one another.

"He's right behind you!" the bulky one shouts. "The container right behind you! I swear!"

Caitlin stops and turns towards the indicated area. There's a large padlock on the door which she freezes and shatters in an instant. 

* * *

Julian was beginning to nod off from sheer boredom when he felt a sudden chill. His eyes flew open into the utter darkness as he heard shouts of surprise and anger coming from outside his container. 

A sudden spray of bullets had him shifting and moving his body towards the back of the container, the safest place he could figure to be.

He found and sat in the corner for an unknown amount of time, his legs pulled up to his chest as he pressed as much of his back against the wall as he could without hurting his already sore arms.

Eventually, the noises outside stopped. There was no shouting, no bullets. All was eerily quiet and he swallowed down the nerves the lack of noise created.

 

The door opens and Julian ducks his head away to avoid the blinding light he knows comes with it.

"There you are, my prince," an odd, but familiar voice calls out to him, bringing with it a cold blast of air to his face and a warm feeling to his heart.

Julian squints up as Lady Frost approaches him, a soft smile on her lovely blue lips as her shining eyes look him over.

"Did they hurt you?" she asks, voice dipping lower than usual.

He shakes his head first before answering, "No. I'm fine."

"Good," Caitlin says, crouching down to take him by the arm and help him to stand. When they're side-by-side and walking towards the entrance, she adds, "I was worried I was too lenient on them."

In the space between the office and the containers, there is a short cage made entirely of ice. All three men are huddled inside, their weapons gone and their bodies contorted to couched positions.

"You made that?" Julian asks, impressed.

"It's nothing," Caitlin shrugs, letting go of his arm to get at the bindings on his wrists. In a second they become brittle and fall away with the lightest touch.

Julian holds in any noises of relief as he brings his wrists to his front to rub at them.

The Flash steps up to the couple, his back to the captured men.

"The police are on their way," he says in his altered voice. "We need to go."

"I'm not leaving him," Caitlin says, her eyes shining brighter for a moment.

"I'll be fine," Julian assures her with a smile. "You already did the hard part. Let me do the easy one."

Pursing her lips together, Caitlin glares down at the trapped kidnappers. Her fingers begin to smoke slightly and Barry worriedly looks to Julian. The blonde shakes his head at the speedster before lifting a hand to stroke the back of his fingers across Caitlin's cheek.

Caitlin blinks, her eyes turning towards her boyfriend as she looks at him quizzically.

"I'll be fine," he repeats. "Go. I'll see you later."

The light in Caitlin's eyes fades and she nods. The Flash takes them out of there just as the police sirens begin to fill the air.

* * *

"Lady Frost? Come on, Caitlin! I could totally come up with something better than that!" Cisco whines.

After he was checked over by a paramedic and had given his statement, Julian went to STAR Labs where he and Caitlin explained their secret training sessions to the rest of the group. As well as their decided upon Meta name.

Caitlin shrugs, her appearance back to normal and her arm looped with Julian's.

"We may have greater problems than name choices if those men actually got in contact with my parents," Julian says quietly.

"You really think your parents will blame you for what happened?" Barry asks, worried.

The Brit shrugs, truly lost for a possible answer.

"Whatever happens, we're all here for you," Caitlin says gently, giving her boyfriend's arm a small squeeze.

"And if things get a little too heated, Caitlin can cool things down," Cisco jokes, getting several eye rolls and an exaggerated groan for his troubles. "What? Too soon?"

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Flash. I do NOT own its characters or anything. If it's affiliated, I do NOT have a hand in it.  
> Thank you & have a nice day!


End file.
